Problem: $\vec u = (-11,10)$ $\vec w = (4,7)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (4,7) + (-11,10) \\\\ &= (4+(-11),7+10) \\\\ &= (-7,17) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (-7,17) $